


【盾冬】我的室友是直男（pwp）

by StuckyLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyLock/pseuds/StuckyLock
Summary: 又名  我以为我的室友是直男





	【盾冬】我的室友是直男（pwp）

“Steve？”Bucky扭头叫他，已经连续好几个晚上Steve要么把手放在他的大腿肌上，要么整个人贴着他把手按在他侧腰，Bucky都没有做出什么反应怕吓到他的室友。但现在这个情况让Bucky的注意力开始分散了，胸口的手越来越大力的揉搓着他，连渐渐硬起来的乳头都没有放过。Steve用手掌按压着那一小颗，炙热的呼吸喷在Bucky的侧颈“Bucky，你怎么醒了？”

Bucky咬着下嘴唇不安的扭动着“Steve，你是不是做梦了，你在干什么？”Steve没有回答，他把冬兵从侧着翻成了仰面躺在床上的姿势，整个人迅速的压在室友身上，精壮的左手臂撑在他的耳边。Bucky整个人差点从床上弹起来，金属手按住Steve在他敏感点上乱来的大手，绿眼睛已经蒙上一层薄薄的水汽，“Steve！”

“Bucky…”美国队长的眼睛氲成深海，抽出右手抓住Bucky还没来得及反应的金属臂压在身侧，Bucky没见过这样的Steve，月光下微亮的金发让他整个人看起来像一头猛兽。Bucky犹豫了，他没有反抗，任由Steve左手将他的两只手全部扣在头顶上方，另一只手已经从衣服下摆伸进去捏住Bucky胸口的硬粒开始拉扯。一丝轻微的呻吟从冬兵的嘴角溢出，渐渐挺起胸膛送进室友的手里。

Bucky有些意乱情迷了，Steve的左手已经松开他的两只手腕，整个人覆在他身上，双手揉捏着他的胸部，把凸起的两个小东西轮流按下去再松开，这让他的乳头有些些刺痛，一定是肿了——Bucky迷迷糊糊的想着。下一秒一股湿热的触感出现在他一侧乳头上，他一惊睁开双眼看见一颗金色的脑袋抵在他的胸口，Steve在舔他，不，确切的说是在吸他。他胸口的衣服已经被濡湿了，世界上第一正直的室友正在用那根迷人的舌头一下一下的舔着他的乳头，满意的看着那个可怜的肉粒越肿越大后一口含住吸吮了起来。Bucky瞬间硬了，他挣扎着起身想推开Steve，但对方竟然用牙齿咬住了他，他无法移动了。

“不，Steve，你不是喜欢sharon吗…”

“Bucky，我和sharon只是邻居。”Steve不情愿的松开嘴，蓝色的眼睛从下往上看着Bucky，仿佛一条委屈的大狗。

Bucky努力让自己的视线从那双眼睛上移开，他从来都是这样，只要他的好朋友用这种眼神看着他他就无法拒绝他一切要求。“那你们还…不，我明明看见她一直盯着你的屁股看，”Bucky感觉自己的脑子回来了，“你还经常在走廊上和她聊天，我听见你约她了。”

“我只是问她什么时候有空，见见sam，你知道的sam也单身至今。”Steve的手又开始不老实起来，他磨磨蹭蹭的想扒掉自己室友那条薄薄的睡裤，看看里面的风光。

Bucky顿住了，半张着嘴想说自己也是个直男，但裤裆里明显鼓出的一大块让他这句没有说出口的辩白显得非常无力，他只好尴尬的舔舔嘴角。那个孜孜不倦想扒他裤子的室友抬起头看见他这副表情后，迅速贴近他的脸含住了他的嘴唇，缠住他露在外面的一点舌尖，把他想要说出口未说出口的所有语言全吞进了肚子里。昔日的冬日战士半靠在床头，双手搭在室友的肩上，好室友的一只手紧紧按在后脑勺上不断加深这个吻。Bucky被亲的七荤八素，脑子里模模糊糊的闪过为什么这个豆芽菜的吻技这么高超时，身下一凉，裤子已经报废在某人的手里了。

Steve退出舌头，啄了啄对方的嘴唇，满意的看见好友半张的双眸雾气弥漫，细碎的头发散在泛着红色的眼角边，他眼前的Bucky美好的仿佛一颗等待他擦亮的绿宝石。

他的胸口好像被什么堵住了，他失去了他那么多次，不会再有下一次了。

Steve咬了咬Bucky形状完美的下巴，抱紧了他。

“嗯…Steve…”Bucky觉得自己可能并没有那么直，因为他竟然希望Steve多吻他一会，可是当那颗金色的脑袋从他的下巴逐渐移到他下腹的时候，他就到达天堂了。Steve完全含住了他开始吞吐，他能感受到好友喉咙深处的战栗，这让他硬到发胀，双手不自觉的抓住Steve的肩膀开始律动起来。Steve啵的一声从下往上吐出那根阴茎，听见好友不满的轻哼，他安慰的舔舔湿润的颤巍巍的头部，转而向下吸吮着鼠蹊处，Bucky叫出了声。

“Steve！”美国队长托着好友精壮的大腿分开两侧，舌头开始进攻那个让他朝思暮想的地方。Bucky的双腿开始不由自主的颤抖，他看不到的是自己粉色的洞口被舔到湿透了一张一合的收缩着，他觉得这太多了，然而舌头大约也有4倍力的队长显然不想这么快放开他，伴随着舌头还有两根修长的手指一并挤了进去按压着他滚烫的内壁，Steve起身吻住他，手指加到三根寻找着让好友疯狂的那一处。被吻住的Bucky突然惊呼了一声，他把自己从Steve嘴里拉出来，难以置信的看着自己的室友“Steve，那是什么！”Steve抽出手指，“Bucky，相信我好吗”他把冬兵整个人抱起坐在自己腿上，扶住自己完全勃起的硬挺，在好友紧致的臀线上滑腻的磨蹭着，找到那个甜美的入口一举侵入。

“唔！”Bucky向后扬起了头，Steve咬住暴露在他面前的喉结，缓慢的推进，“Steve，太大了，Steve…嗯！”Bucky难耐的咬着嘴角，手指在好友肌肉紧绷背后留下了抓痕，“Bucky你可以的，Buck”Bucky双腿环着美国队长壮实的腰身断断续续的顶嘴“唔，你，你又不是被干的..嗯…被干的那个…啊！”他被Steve托着屁股完全抱离了床面，现在他整个人都挂在美国队长的身上了，他迷迷糊糊的想着这一幕要是被哪个粉丝看见了，美国队长的一世直男英明可就全毁了。

Steve借着他身体的重量完全进入了他的身体，Bucky感觉自己的天灵盖要被顶穿了，“Steve！让我，让我下..嗯！”金发猛兽并没有接受好友的要求，他托住Bucky的大腿上下运动，手臂肌肉青筋毕露。Bucky已经无法说话了，他只能紧紧搂住室友的后背，靠那一点点连接的地方任由自己被抛进欲望的海洋。

Bucky昏昏沉沉里被干射了一次，Steve深入浅出的摩擦挤压着那个敏感的腺体，他甚至感觉不到自己的灵魂了，因为美国队长抱着他把他完全翻转过来趴在床上，他脆弱的肠壁被那个神物一般的器官整个摩擦了一圈。他闭着眼高高抬起屁股，双手伏在耳朵边，“嗯..嗯…啊”他的喉咙已经嘶哑，快感承载的太多令他的阴茎再次抬起头来，之前射在腹部的体液一点点流向两个胀大的球体。他已经相信自己不是直男了，那个天杀的金发碧眼的美国队长把他干的腿都合不起来。

身后抽插的速度越来越快，穴口翻出红色的嫩肉，肠液溢出已经被高频的动作磨成了白沫，“Bucky！Bucky！！”滚烫的精液冲进肠道，Bucky被激的甚至都没被碰过就射了出来。Steve射了很多，他觉得自己的肚子里可能会生出一个小Steve，这个念头刚冒出来他就昏睡了过去。


End file.
